Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, have been constructed with elasticized waistbands. Particular article designs have incorporated a stretchable outer cover composed of an elastomeric web material, such as a stretch bonded laminate which includes a layer of nonwoven fabric. Other conventional designs have included elastomeric side panel members connected to the lateral side edges of a polymer film material. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,652 to Lippert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,170 issued Oct. 20, 1987, to Wilson et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,073 issued May 28, 1991, to Roessler et al.
Conventional techniques for forming articles with elasticized side panel portions have not been adequate for incorporation into high speed manufacturing systems. It has, for example, been difficult to maintain a desired cross-directional spacing and/or alignment between the elastomeric panels positioned at opposed side edges of the article. In addition, the conventional techniques have not provided adequate control of the side panel members during the manufacturing process. Undesired movements of the elastomeric side panel members and other components or component assemblies can undesirably interfere with the manufacturing process.